Transition
by yajf2
Summary: Transitioning from work partners to life partners is obviously difficult. Obstacles are inevitable. So what if for Jamie and Eddie they thought it was possible to have both, at least for now?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, decided to write this one up to distract me from my other story Dissection which I've hit a brick wall with, hopefully I'll get back on track with that story but as for now here's another Jamko fic I've been working on._ _ **Read, enjoy, please review**_ _and have an awesome day!_

 _Some of the dialogue in this chapter I've gotten from other tv shows._

"How much longer till our relief get here?" Eddie asked Jamie holding her head up with her hand as her body was slumped over in a hospital waiting chair.

Jamie who was seated next to her checked his watch and sighed, "Another hour or so."

Eddie let out a frustrated sigh as she got up and pinched her eyes.

Jamie frowned slightly and lazily asked, "You got somewhere to be Janko?"

Eddie dropped her hand from her eyes, "No, I just…I can barely keep my eyes open. We've been here going on twelve hours now and I'm tired and I'm really hungry."

Jamie let out a light chuckle, "How can you be? You downed what had to have been a crate of hospital jelly."

Eddie frowned and then retook her seat next to Jamie, "Solid food Reagan, I'm hungry for solid food."

"Would you quit complaining Eddie, I'm hungry and tired too but we're here for a reason and if you ask me it's a pretty good one."

"I'm not complaining about why we're here Jamie, protecting a terrified woman from an abusive boyfriend is a damn good reason for us to be here, I just think we should have been relieved earlier than this. We're not really the best protection for her if we can barely stand up right."

"Yeah, well it is what it is."

Eddie just shook her head and then looked through the glass window in front of them where the woman they were guarding was laying down in a hospital bed. The woman began to stir and then she woke up getting the attention of both Eddie and Jamie.

"Come on, let's go see if she needs anything," Jamie said as he stood up with Eddie close behind him.

"How're you feeling ma'am?" Eddie asked gently.

"Fine and please call me Kate, I think I'm a few years short of being a ma'am," Kate replied groggily.

Eddie and Jamie smiled at that and then Jamie asked, "Can we get you anything, something to eat perhaps?"

"Thank you, I'm fine."

Eddie couldn't help but look at Kate's badly bruised face, neck and forearms and frown in frustration that she had to go through this abuse. Kate caught Eddie looking at her and squinted slightly as if she was concentrating really hard on figuring out something about Eddie. Eddie ducked her head and brushed her brow awkwardly at being caught.

"You know, don't you?" Kate said to Eddie as realisation hit.

"I'm sorry?" Eddie replied with slight confusion.

Kate pushed herself up, so that she was sitting upright, "What I've been through, how I feel, you know, you understand."

Eddie didn't respond, she just parted her lips slightly in surprise as Jamie kept quiet, watching the exchange happen between his partner and Kate.

"I'm very good at reading people Officer Janko and the way you're looking at me is not with sympathy but with empathy, like you know what I've gone through."

Jamie's full attention was on Eddie now, worried how this was going to affect her.

Eddie waited a beat, to get her emotions in check before responding with, "Yeah, to some extent."

Jamie looked down briefly and looked to Kate when she replied with, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stir up bad memories for you."

Eddie brushed off the apology, "It was a really long time ago."

Kate nodded and then asked softly, "What happened?"

Eddie's eyes widened slightly at Kate and then she looked to Jamie who looked at her silently telling her that he was here if she needed him.

"Well, uh, I went on a date with a guy I met in my yoga class. He insisted on walking me to my door. I was completely fooled by his act, at that point I just thought he was a nice guy who wanted to see me get home safely. I couldn't have been more wrong, he asked to come in, I said no and at that point he proceeded to force his way in and…" Eddie paused and looked down, taking in a deep breath to compose herself before looking back at Kate with glassy eyes and finishing off with, "sexually assaulted me."

"How did you get through it?"

"It takes time as well as having good people in your corner," Eddie looked to Jamie at that and smiled softly which he reciprocated.

"What was his name?"

Eddie hesitated slightly, "Jake Singer, he was a really bad guy who had been accused of rape in the past and from the good advice of a good friend," Eddie glanced briefly at Jamie and then back to Kate, "Officer Reagan and I arrested him, not only bringing him to justice but preventing him from ever doing what he did to me to anyone else."

"Wow," Kate replied softly, "I hope the same happens for me."

"It's why we're here," Jamie jumped in.

Kate just nodded as she looked down at her hands.

Eddie touched Kate's arm, getting her attention, "Kate, I could tell the moment we met you, you are one strong gal. You're going to get through this," Eddie ended with a determined voice and then a soft smile when Kate nodded.

"I think deep down, I know I will, it's just that I'm scared I won't…..that I won't…"Kate had trouble getting out her sentence.

Eddie frowned slightly and asked softly, "Won't what?"

Kate sighed, "That I won't find love after this, you know someone who will respect me, always be there for me, like a friend but more." Kate looked from Jamie to Eddie.

Kate then continued with, "You know that love, when you see two people who just look like they belong together?"

Eddie and Jamie looked at each other and then Jamie smiled softly, looked down and then at Kate, "Yeah," Jamie said as he nodded.

Eddie looked at Jamie with wonder if he was referring to them, she was interrupted by a voice from the doorway of the room.

"Hey Reagan, Janko?"

Jamie and Eddie turned to see Officers Mckenna and Walsh. "We're your relief," Mckenna said simply.

"Ok, thanks," Jamie replied to Mckenna and then looked to Kate, "We better go, let you get some rest."

"Thank you, both of you," Kate said looking from Jamie to Eddie.

Eddie simply smiled, nodded and then made her way out of the room as Jamie replied, "No problem," and then exited as well.

Jamie and Eddie exited the hospital and headed for the patrol car when Eddie called out, "Hey Jamie?"

Jamie turned, "Yeah."

Eddie then walked up to him, Jamie frowned as she did. She then touched his shoulder to steady herself as she went on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. Eddie pulled back, locking eyes with Jamie for a few seconds before stepping back.

Jamie smiled through slight confusion as he asked, "What was that for?"

Eddie shrugged slightly, "For always being on my side."

Jamie then turned serious as he knew that she was referring to his support through the whole Springer ordeal, "No place I'd rather be."

Eddie nodded and smiled at his response. She then proceeded to walk around the car to her side and say, "I'm thinking a big steak dinner and ice-cream for dessert, your treat," Eddie finished off with a big smile.

Jamie scoffed, "Why is it my treat?"

Eddie threw a face at Jamie in mock shock, "Don't tell me chivalry is dead Reagan, I might just faint from hunger right here," Eddie finished with a light smirk.

Jamie shook his head with a bemused smile and then laughed, "We can't have you doing that now can we?"

Eddie nodded once and then replied with a smile, "I knew you were one of the good ones chief."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Just get in the car Janko."

Eddie laughed, quickly followed by Jamie as they both got in the car.

Next day started off problematic as Jamie and Eddie's first call of the day was to a man who had a gun to his head, threatening to commit suicide. Eddie had her gun pointed to the man backing up Jamie who had his gun holstered as he tried to talk the man out of it. Soon after Eddie and Jamie were joined by Mckenna and Walsh.

"Come on man, you don't want to do this, give me the gun," Jamie said as he inched forward.

The man then pointed the gun at Jamie, "Stay back, stay away."

Eddie got ready to shoot as she moved her finger to the trigger but eased off when the man pointed the gun back to himself as Jamie stepped back and said, "Ok, calm down."

Jamie sighed as the man became more distressed, "My name's Jamie, what's yours?"

The man looked at him with confusion but responded anyway, "Jack, my name's Jack."

"Ok then Jack, come on let's talk about this, talk to me."

This triggered something because Jack looked away in pain, "Talking's going to change nothing, without her I'm nothing."

"Who are we talking about Jack?"

"Alyssa, she left me to be with someone else. I mean….how?...how could she do that to me?"

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry this has happened to you but this is not the way to make things better, Alyssa's not worth your life Jack, come on, put down the gun."

Jack scoffed, "What are you sorry about? YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Jack yelled.

Jamie thought for a second and then responded with the only way he knew how, "You're right Jack, I don't know what it's like to have someone I love leave me for another guy," Eddie frowned at Jamie, unsure of where he was taking this, "but what I do know is what it's like to want someone…but not be able to be with them."

This caught not only Jack's attention but Eddie's. When Jamie saw that Jack was beginning to listen to what he was saying he continued with, "but there's always hope Jack…for tomorrow, there's always hope. We just need to get through today and the only way that's going to happen for you now is if you put the gun down and get the help you need."

Jack looked at Jamie and started to move the gun.

"That's it, come on man, put it down."

Jack slowly but surely put the weapon down and then collapsed. Eddie then moved forward and secured the weapon.

Jamie was currently making himself a cup of coffee in the break room to settle his nerves when he heard footsteps behind him and was relieved when it was Mckenna and not Eddie who stood beside him.

"Tough day huh." Mckenna stated as he reached for a cup and began making his own coffee.

Jamie looked briefly to Mckenna and then back to his own coffee, replying softly with, "Yeah."

"A man wanting to commit suicide because he can't be with the woman he loves; it doesn't get any more messed up than that."

Jamie nodded and then went to sit down replying with, "But he didn't, he's alive and I guess that's all that matters right now."

"It's not the only thing that matters Reagan." Mckenna said as he followed suit and sat across from Jamie.

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows, "What're you talkin about?"

Mckenna waited a beat before replying with, "What you said, you know to talk Jack out of pulling the trigger."

"What about it?" Jamie asked as he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"You were talking about Eddie, weren't you?"

Jamie looked down at his coffee, opening and closing his mouth a couple times, trying to find the right words to say, "I uh," Jamie started and then cleared his throat, "I said what I needed to say to get him to put the gun down, end of story." Jamie finished, looking back at Mckenna.

Mckenna nodded slowly and then asked, "You want to know what's close to being as messed up as today was?"

"What's that?" Jamie asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Being around someone eight to twelve hours a day and never telling them how you really feel about them."

Jamie laughed lightly as he shook his head and got up, "I don't know what you're talkin about."

Jamie stopped in his tracks and turned around when Mckenna spoke up again, "Listen, Jamie… I didn't mean to interfere, I get that its's complicated man, forget I said anything." Mckenna said as he got up, patting Jamie on the back as he walked out of the break room, leaving Jamie to ponder what had just been said.

Jamie changed and went in search for Eddie. He found her, already changed and heading out of the precinct so he called out, "Hey Eddie, wait up!"

Eddie heard Jamie's voice but instead of stopping and turning around, she walked faster which didn't go unnoticed by Jamie who frowned and went into a light jog to catch up with her. When Jamie got closer, he called out again, "Eddie!"

Eddie stopped in her tracks, closed her eyes, took a breath and turned to face her partner.

"Jamie, sorry I was in another world," Eddie said with a small smile.

Jamie waited a beat before asking, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just tired I guess."

Jamie didn't quite believe her, "Did Mckenna have words with you when we got back to the precinct after our tour."

Eddie looked down, giving Jamie his answer, "What did he say?"

Eddie brushed her brow and replied with, "It really doesn't matter Jamie."

"Yes it does if it had anything to do with our partnership."

Eddie sighed with slight frustration and reluctance to answer his question, "Mckenna implied that what you said about wanting to be with someone but not being able to was about me, about us."

Jamie closed his eyes briefly, some out of anger at Mckenna for interfering in his partnership with Eddie and also out of sadness that it was true.

When Jamie didn't respond, Eddie quickly said, "But I know that it's not true Jamie, I mean you said what you said to stop a man from killing himself and even if what you said was true, you could have been talking about anyone, I really don't know why Mckenna would jump to the conclusion that he did."

"Maybe because we have a history," Jamie replied softly.

Eddie knew what Jamie was talking about, "A history no-one knows about Reagan but us and besides that was a long time ago and nothing came of it, I mean we're still partners aren't we."

Jamie didn't know if Eddie said that as a question or a statement.

Jamie shook his head slightly, "I don't know Eddie."

Eddie couldn't hide the hurt on her face, "What do you mean Jamie?"

"I mean that Mckenna's open up something that we can't, or at least I can't ignore anymore, if we want to stay partners I think we need to clear the air about some things and get on the same page."

"I can't do that Jamie." Eddie replied straight away.

Jamie waited a beat then shrugged lightly, "Why not?"

Eddie sighed, "Because if we do that, we're not going to be partners anymore and I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"That's worst case scenario which I honestly don't think will happen by talking about this."

"You don't think that by me admitting that spending all this time with you as partners for the last three years has made me fall in love with you won't change anything between us," Eddie said in one breath, instantly regretting it.

"What did you just say?" Jamie asked softly.

Eddie cleared her throat nervously, "That we've spent a lot of time together these last three years."

Jamie sighed, "Eddie…?"

Eddie closed her eyes, "Please don't make me say it again Reagan, I'll probably be the first person in the world to die of embarrassment."

Jamie smiled softly, "That would only happen if I didn't feel the same way Janko."

Eddie opened her eyes slowly searching Jamie's for more.

"So, what happens now?"

"I think that we need to talk to Renzulli tomorrow before tour," Jamie replied.

Eddie just looked back at Jamie with a worried expression on her face.

Next day Jamie got dressed quickly and waited for Eddie outside the women's locker room. When she appeared, she appeared nervous, wringing her hands together.

"All set?" Jamie asked.

Eddie just looked back at him and then to Renzulli's office.

Jamie frowned, "Eddie?"

"Look, Jamie once we do this there's no coming back from it and we haven't even talked about what happens next."

Jamie hadn't thought about that either and was relieved when Renzulli interrupted them.

"Janko, Reagan?"

Eddie and Jamie turned to look at their boss.

"Forget about roll call, I need you two out to back up some officers at a hostage negotiation."

Jamie and Eddie did as they were told, the conversation they were having forgotten for the moment. They found themselves in a suburban area and were surprised by the number of patrol cars that met them. They got out, drawing their weapons and aiming it at the house like everyone else. One face was familiar in the centre of the sea of cops with a megaphone was Danny. Another patrol car rolled up to the scene, two other officers from the 12th, Renzulli must have sent.

Danny was attempting to talk the man into releasing the hostages out of the house when all of a sudden shots fired through one of the windows, having everyone ducking for cover. Eddie turned to her left, hearing one of the guys from the 12th cry out for his partner to breathe.

"Come on man, open your eyes."

"Cruz," Eddie called out. The next thing Jamie and Eddie saw was a part of the job they hoped they would never see. Cruz's partner cradled his dead body as he rested his back in defeat on the side of the patrol car they were taking cover from.

"Russell?" Jamie asked with desperation, however already knowing the answer.

Tears flowed down Russell's face as he shook his head that his partner was gone.

Danny was able to talk the perp into surrendering and letting his hostages go. Jamie and Eddie made their way back to the 12th where they were met by an echo of silence. Jamie and Eddie went to sit down in the break room.

Both were trying to get through the pain they felt at losing a fellow officer to the job when Eddie spoke up in a quiet voice as she stared at a spot on the table, "I remember the last conversation I had with Cruz, he told me that the best part of his day was coming home to his girlfriend, hoping that in a small way he had impacted in making this city a better place."

Jamie nodded slowly, "He was a great cop, an even better guy."

Eddie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "You know I love my job but sometimes this job really sucks."

Jamie nodded solemnly in agreement when Renzulli came into the break room.

"Janko, I hate to be the bearer of bad news especially on a day like this but something's happened," Renzulli said.

This caught both Eddie's and Jamie's attention.

"What is it Sarge?" Eddie asked.

"There was a fire at your apartment building while you were on tour today. I was told it was caused by some sort of electrical surge."

"Oh, god. Was anyone injured?" Eddie asked.

"Fortunately, nothing serious but I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this Janko, the building's been written off."

Eddie waited a beat, trying to process what her boss was trying to tell her as Jamie's mouth dropped slightly and his attention was now on Eddie.

Eddie closed her eyes and then looked back at Renzulli, "What..uh…what do you mean by written off?"

Renzulli looked from Eddie to Jamie and then back again and sighed, "The fire really ripped through the place and there was nothing more the FDNY could do to save it." Eddie continued to look on, waiting for Renzulli to say it to her straight.

"Your home's gone Eddie, I'm really sorry kid."

At that Eddie looked away, covering her mouth with her hand trying to suppress her shock. Shortly after Eddie was told this, Jamie volunteered to go with her to see the damage to her building. As they were driving down the street, the extent of the damage became frighteningly obvious, making Eddie gasp. Eddie got out of the car and took a slow step forward as Jamie hung back a little. All the windows were broken and the building looked and smelled like charcoal.

Eddie couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest as it really hit her, that the home that she had made for herself was really gone. Jamie went to stand next to her, waiting patiently for her to be the first one to speak.

"Everything…" Eddie cleared her throat of some of the tears building up, "everything that I owned, all my worldly possessions and photos that I had kept from when I was growing up are all gone."

Jamie looked to Eddie and sincerely said, "I'm so sorry Eddie."

"I'm just grateful that no-one was badly hurt and besides this is nothing compared to what Cruz's girlfriend and family are going through right now, I really don't have a right to be complaining."

Jamie frowned, "You can't compare this Eddie, this still matters and you do have every right to feel whatever your feeling right now."

Eddie let out a light chuckle and then turned to face Jamie, "Well, I'm alive and I think that instead of feeling anything else at the moment I should be very grateful for at least that."

Jamie waited a beat, smiled and then replied with, "You're amazing Eddie, you know that."

Eddie smiled back sadly, "I guess I got to call my insurance company, go buy some basic necessities and then find a cheap hotel to stay in which with my salary I'll be lucky if the place has hot water and a functioning toilet." Eddie looked back at her apartment building as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"What about staying with me until you get back on your feet?" Jamie asked a little nervously.

Eddie did a double take to Jamie with a smile and responded when she realized he was being serious, "Oh you're serious."

Jamie shrugged slightly, "Of course I am, you need somewhere to stay and I promise I won't charge you half as much as what a cheap hotel costs," Jamie finished with a cheeky smile.

"Oh really?" Eddie fired back with humor.

"Food alone is probably going to set me back more than half my weekly paycheck."

Eddie scoffed and gave Jamie a one handed light shove to which he let out a laugh. Eddie then turned serious, "Thank you, I really appreciate it Jamie."

Jamie nodded, "No problem."

Jamie and Eddie arrived at his apartment with some food, clothes and other necessities Eddie bought to get her through the next couple of weeks. Once they were settled in the awkward silence became apparent as well as the elephant in the room.

"We should probably talk about what we were going to do this morning." Jamie spoke up.

"About our partnership?" Eddie asked nervously as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Jamie replied simply.

Eddie nodded, looked away briefly and then back to Jamie, "Yeah, I don't really know what to do about that?"

Jamie replied solemnly, "A lot's happened since this morning."

Eddie nodded then looked down.

Jamie waited a beat, "How bout we hold off on this talk for when we're ready and just focus on what we have now which I think is pretty great."

Eddie looked up and smiled, "It is pretty great isn't it."

Jamie smiled back and then said, "Well, it's late we should probably get some rest, we have an early tour tomorrow. You can take my bed, and I'll camp out here on the couch."

Eddie smiled at the gentlemen Jamie, "We're both adults Reagan, we can share the same bed." Eddie said as she stepped closer to Jamie.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Eddie."

Eddie just took another step forward with a bright, teasing smile on her face. Jamie rolled his eyes and spoke to her in his best authoritative voice, "Ok, but you better stay on your side of the bed Janko."

Eddie laughed, "You got it chief."

As soon as Eddie's head hit the pillow she was out like a light. It was however short lived as the day's events were relived in a nightmare causing her to wake up with a gasp. It took Eddie a second to remember where she was and was grateful to see that the space next to her was empty. Eddie pulled the covers off herself and swung her legs over, pinching the bridge of her nose to compose her emotions. She then got up to get herself a glass of water. She found Jamie sitting on the couch with his head down and his hands wringed together.

"Jamie? Jamie, you ok?"

Jamie turned to face her, ignoring the question, "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Eddie said as she moved to sit next to Jamie on the couch, "What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep either."

Eddie frowned, "There's something you're not telling me."

When Jamie remained silent Eddie decided to push, "Jamie?"

"Whenever a cop is injured or killed in the line of duty, it hits close to home."

Realization hit Eddie, "Joe?" Eddie asked softly.

Jamie nodded, "and my former partner Vinny."

"Renzulli told me about what happened to Vinny before I met you."

Jamie looked up at Eddie, "I didn't know that."

"I guess it was Renzulli's way of looking out for you."

Jamie let out a light laugh, "I really did luck out with you."

Eddie laughed back, "Come on sport, we should at least try to get some sleep or we'll both be the waking dead tomorrow," Eddie said as she got up and held out a hand which Jamie grasped as he got up as well. Eddie then led them both back to his room.

Next day after roll call, Renzulli approached, "You found a place to stay Janko?"

Jamie and Eddie looked to each other, "Uh, yeah Officer Reagan here has been kind enough to put me up until I find a place."

Renzulli smiled and then looked to Jamie, "That was very generous of you kid."

Jamie waited a beat and then nervously responded with, "I slept on the couch Sarge."

Renzulli rolled his eyes and as he walked away and said, "Did I ask Harvard?"

Jamie closed his eyes while Eddie side hit him in the stomach, "Ow, what was that for?"

Eddie rolled her eyes and then walked away as well.

Their day began eventful. At the present moment they were chasing a purse snatcher. Whilst in pursuit Jamie accidently ran into a by stander. Eddie stopped to check and when she saw that they weren't badly hurt, she continued her pursuit. The perp turned into an alley and when Eddie reached it she grasped at her gun, walking into the alley to find it empty. Before she had a chance to pull her weapon the perp burst out at her from behind a parked car, knocking Eddie off her feet. Next thing she knew the guy came at her with a knife and she pulled her weapon shooting him once in the shoulder.

"God, bitch you shot me," the perp said as he collapsed to the ground.

"You came at a cop with a knife, you're lucky I didn't kill you," Eddie fired back as she got up holstering her gun and then feeling a shot of pain go up her left forearm which she had put out to break her fall.

"Eddie!" Jamie yelled as he rounded the corner, spotting the perp on the ground clutching at his shoulder while Eddie clutched at her own arm in pain.

"You ok?" Jamie asked out of breath and worried as he approached.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Can you cuff him before he decides to rabbit again." Eddie replied angrily.

Jamie cuffed the perp, read him his rights and then called for a bus.

They were now at the hospital where Eddie was being attended to by Linda with Jamie by her side when Danny and Baez rounded the corner.

"Danny, what are you doin here?" Linda asked her husband.

"Baez and I were interviewing a victim, what the hell happened here? You two ok?"

"Yes," Eddie replied to which Jamie said at the same time, "No."

Danny and Baez looked from both Jamie to Eddie with confusion.

"Encounter with a purse snatcher, knocked Eddie off her feet and then came at her with a knife. Eddie shot him in the shoulder before he could do any damage. She's lucky to be alive." Jamie explained to which Eddie rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a drama queen Reagan, I'm fine."

Jamie was about to respond when Baez cut him off, "How's the arm?"

"Oh, it's just sprained." Eddie brushed off.

Jamie quickly followed after with, "Fractured in two places."

Eddie rolled her eyes again which got her a smirk from both Danny and Baez, "Thanks dad."

Jamie rolled his eyes and shook his head with frustration.

"As long as you're both ok, that's all that matters," Baez replied.

"Well we better head off, glad you two are ok."

"Thanks Danny," Jamie replied while Eddie gave him a smile. Danny then kissed his wife on the cheek and walked away with Baez.

"Ok, all done Officer Janko," Linda said as she finished putting the cast on Eddie's arm.

"So, how long?" Eddie asked.

Linda frowned, "How long what?"

"Until I can go back out on patrol?"

"Oh, it will be at least a month, maybe more. Let me know if there's any problems with it. Like Danny said, glad you two are ok."

"Thanks Linda," Jamie said.

"You bet." Then Linda walked away to attend to her other patients.

Eddie's face fell, "I can't believe this, what am I supposed to do until then?"

"You still have your right arm, Eddie. You could always make yourself useful by doing all my paperwork for the next month," Jamie said cheekily as he went stand in front of her.

Eddie smiled back sarcastically and replied with, "Your crusin for a brusin sport if you think that's ever going to happen, like you said my right arm's still working fine."

Jamie smiled and put him arms up in defeat, "Just kiddin Eddie."


	2. Chapter 2

_Back again, hope you like this one guys. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW- makes my day! Haha._

Eddie had a week off before she had to go back to work on modified assignment which she was indeed, dreading. Jamie got home from work finding Eddie in the kitchen cooking.

"What smells good?" Jamie said as he dumped his bag and walked to investigate what Eddie was cooking.

Eddie smiled and then squinted up at Jamie with a smirk, "You mean besides your gorgeous temporary roommate."

Jamie smirked playing along, "Yeah, besides that."

Eddie smiled and then turned back to her cooking, "Spaghetti with homemade sauce and banana muffins."

Jamie stared at Eddie with a small smile as she was busy adding spices to the sauce before asking, "What happened to taking it easy?"

Eddie rolled her eyes briefly glancing at Jamie with a 'stop nagging me look' before replying with "By my standards, this is me taking it easy."

Jamie stepped back and around her, "Yeah, well don't come cryin to me if by ignoring the doctor's orders you're on modified assignment longer than you expected."

"Come on Reagan, with this body, I'm practically made of steel."

Jamie rolled his eyes however let out a laugh and then walked to his room to get changed. Jamie came back out after having a shower and changing.

"How was tour?" Eddie asked, still focused on what she was doing as cooking with one arm in a cast was just as hard as you could imagine.

Jamie shrugged slightly, "Same old, same old."

Eddie looked to Jamie as if trying to decipher the hidden meaning to what he just said, "Why do I get a feeling you're not tellin me everything?"

Jamie looked at her a little surprised as he shrugged his shoulders and replied with, "I am tellin you everything, nothing happened today." Jamie finished off with as he rubbed his ear lobe.

"Ok, you're lying, tell me Reagan."

Jamie let out a nervous chuckle, "What makes you think I'm lying?"

Eddie sighed and then looked at Jamie knowingly, "Because when you're nervous you scratch your ear lobe and nerves is a clear symptom for lying."

Jamie squinted, "Symptom?"

Eddie rolled her eyes, "You know I'm not going to let this go."

Jamie scoffed and looked away.

Eddie thought for a second, "Is it good or bad?"

Still looking away, Jamie replied with, "Depends."

Eddie frowned, "On what?"

"I don't know, if you think it is."

"Wow and you think I'm the frustrating one in this partnership."

Jamie sighed, "You know what, fine. Remember my old buddy from the academy?"

Eddie frowned and started to think until Jamie reminded her with, "the one who backed us up in that domestic dispute a few weeks back."

Realization hit Eddie, "Oh yeah I remember Timothy something, the cute one who had all those great academy stories to tell about you," Eddie replied with a joking smile.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Well, he called me on tour today, asking if I could give him your digits to set you two up."

"Really?" Eddie said with a bright smile.

Jamie's face fell slightly, "So, it's a good thing then?"

"I didn't say that, it's just nice to know that I still got it," Eddie said jokingly.

Jamie waited a beat, "Right."

"What's wrong?"

Jamie looked down, then back up and shrugged, "Nothin."

Eddie walked out of the kitchen, "Come on, it's something. What?"

"It's just…well I know we haven't really talked about it and I know that when we did, we said we would just see how things panned out between us but….."Jamie sighed and looked to Eddie, unsure of how to finish what he was thinking.

Eddie however waited patiently, with a small frown of concern, "What am I saying? If you want to go out with Tim, you should go out with him. I'm not really in a position to say that you can't."

Eddie smiled once he finished.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm just….I'm confused."

Eddie laughed and then stepped forward towards Jamie, "You know you're cute when you're nervous."

Jamie rolled his eyes and sighed, "Eddie."

"He's not you Jamie, why would I want to go out with him?" Eddie said straight forward.

Jamie gave Eddie a small smile which she returned.

After that, Jamie and Eddie relaxed into what was beginning to be a comfortable routine of eating dinner and watching TV. Both were seated close together on the couch, Jamie had his feet up on the coffee table while Eddie had her legs tucked to the side.

"Ok, if you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?" Eddie asked.

Jamie turned his head which was resting comfortably on the top of the couch and was about to respond when Eddie cut him off with a serious tone, her eyes burning into his, "And if you say salad or anything moderately healthy, I swear I'll scream."

Jamie smirked at Eddie and waited a beat, carefully thinking about it, "Your homemade spaghetti."

Eddie's facial expression softened, "Really?"

"Yeah," Jamie replied back sincerely with a small smile.

"Nice save there chief." Eddie said as she gently side hit him in the shoulder, making Jamie laugh.

Jamie then turned his head back to the tv, "Why are we watching this?" Jamie said referring to the crime procedural show they were watching.

"Because it's awesome," Eddie replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok, let me rephrase the question, why are you making me watch this?"

"Instead of asking me that Reagan, you should be thanking me."

Jamie turned to her with a confused expression, "Why?"

Eddie looked at him, like it was self-explanatory, "I'm broadening your horizons when it comes to what you watch. When I first got here, all you watched were infomercials."

"I did not."

"Did too, like with food, I'm teaching you to try new things."

Jamie rolled his eyes and then turned to continue watching, near to the end of the show Jamie felt Eddie's head slowly hit his shoulder gently, making him look down to her sleeping form. He liked the pace they were going at, keeping what they had undefined until they could both define it with confidence but he couldn't help but feel in that moment that he definitely could get used to this.

Two weeks later, Eddie had finished her week off as well as her first week on modified assignment. What comforted her was the fact that her and Jamie had gotten into a nice, comfortable routine, one where they let themselves act like a couple however without the fringe benefits or talking about their situation. She knew it couldn't last forever but for the moment it was ok for both of them.

Now at Sunday dinner.

"So, Jamie we haven't seen a lot of you these last two weeks. What's been goin on?" Henry asked Jamie with curiosity.

Jamie glanced up at his grandfather from his plate of food, "Nothin, just working a lot."

"Yeah, well if working a lot put a smile on my face like the one on yours, you've been trying so hard to hide, I'd be doing it too," Erin responded.

Jamie looked at Erin with a frown, confused when Danny spoke up with one of his teasing smiles.

"Yeah, now that you've mentioned it sis, I've noticed it too. Alright, come on kid spill, who is she? What's her name?"

Jamie looked between his brother and sister, who had their direct attention on him and then scoffed, "I don't know what your talkin about, I'm happy. Is that a crime or something now?"

"It is only if you don't tell us who she is, what she does for a living and when will we see her at Sunday dinner because that is something I would not miss for the entire world."

"Yeah, well that's not happenin ever," Jamie replied.

Danny's face lit up, "So there is someone."

"I didn't say that."

"So what are you sayin?" Henry chimed in, direct and confused at what was happening.

Jamie looked to his grandfather and then sighed slightly with frustration, "I'm sayin that there isn't anyone and even if there was which there isn't, the last place I would bring her is here to be grilled by each and every one of you."

"Come on baby brother, we're not that bad," Erin said teasingly.

"Yeah baby brother, we won't bite," Danny finished making Erin laugh.

Jamie just rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another day, another chapter. So all that's left to do is for all of you to_ __ _ **read, enjoy and please review.**_ _Thanks guys! Have an amazing day!_

Today was officially Eddie's last day on modified assignment and as far as she was concerned she couldn't be happier about it. She changed and walked out only to be called from behind.

"Eddie!"

Eddie turned only to have her mouth drop slightly however ever so subtly in shock.

"Dana, this is a surprise." Eddie said in a forced cheerful and polite way.

Dana smiled back, "I know, my boss generously gave me a week off so here I am."

"Here you are," Eddie replied back as if trying to accept the fact that Dana was really standing in front of her.

Dana nodded, feeling the awkwardness, she looked around and asked, "Uh, so where's Jamie?"

Eddie scratched at her ear lobe replying with, "You just missed him, he's gone on tour."

Dana looked back at Eddie confused, "Without you?"

"Sorry, I should've explained, I've been on modified assignment for the last month so Jamie's been reassigned to a new partner until I'm 100 per cent."

Dana frowned in concern, "What happened?"

Eddie dismissed it with, "Oh nothing serious, fractured my arm arresting a perp."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How much longer until you're back on the street?"

"Well, I got the cast off a week ago so boss said I'm all good to go back out tomorrow and if I never get a paper cut for the rest of my life, it will be too soon."

Dana laughed and then said, "Well, no point in me hanging around here, so I better head off. I'll catch up with Jamie later on."

Eddie nodded and smiled as Dana waved goodbye and walked away. Eddie furrowed her eye brows and then sighed, realisation hitting her that this comfortable, easy, no questions relationship she had going on with Jamie was about to get complicated.

She settled in to an hour of paper work when Renzulli called out from the doorway of his office, "Janko!"

Eddie looked up.

"My office, now."

Eddie nodded, got up and walked into the boss's office, shutting the door behind her.

"Have a seat Officer Janko." Renzulli said as he sat down himself.

Renzulli waited a beat and then asked, "So, I just wanted to check in on how the house hunting's going?"

"I've been looking and I actually found a place online this morning. I'm going to meet up with the landlord after tour today." Jamie had said that she could stay as long as she wanted but living together when they were trying to figure out this thing between them was getting a little too much, at least for her.

"That's a relief to hear that Janko."

Eddie frowned questioningly.

Renzulli sighed, "Look, Janko you know me. I'm not one to beat around the bush. I know that there's something going on between you and Reagan."

Eddie was taken aback and was about to respond when Renzulli cut her off with, "And I'm not a fool either, so spare me the denial ok Janko. I've seen how you two been acting around each other the last month, a little closer than usual."

Eddie shrugged her shoulders slightly, "We've been partners for three years' boss. We get closer every day…." Renzulli raised his eyebrows, silently saying that Eddie was making his point so she continued with, "you know, in terms of our working relationship." Eddie covered up with a smile.

Eddie's smile soon dropped when Renzulli said, "So then holdin hands and kissin on your days off is part of a close, working relationship?"

Eddie frowned, "Boss?"

It was now Renzulli's time to roll his eyes, "I saw both of you last weekend and I honestly had to do a double take at you two, cause from where I was standin, at first glance I saw a couple, it was only on my second glance that I realised it was you and Reagan."

Eddie shut her eyes tight in embarrassment and disappointment at being caught.

Renzulli softened his tone at Eddie's obvious discomfort, "Look, Janko I know that you've had a tough run of it the last month, with losing a fellow cop and your home to being on modified assignment so being the kind and considerate boss that I am, I'm willing to throw you a life line here and ignore what I saw."

Eddie opened her eyes, gauging Renzulli from where she was sitting and replied with a question, "Why would you do that?"

"Because it's not the way I want your partnership with Reagan to end and I've gotta feelin that it's not the way you want it to end either."

"So what are you saying?" Eddie said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sayin that you gotta make a choice here Janko. Either you go full steam ahead with your partnership or you go full steam ahead with this secret, casual relationship thing you already got goin on with Reagan."

Eddie furrowed her eyebrows as she started to think about her options.

"You're a cop Officer Janko and with this profession you can't have your cake and eat it too so it's all or nothin."

Eddie brushed her brow, "Can I at least have the day to think about it?"

Renzulli nodded, "Ok, but I want an answer by start of tour tomorrow."

Eddie nodded.

Renzulli sighed, "Consider yourself lucky Janko, if the circumstances were any different and I didn't have a heart I'd be shippin one of you out to another precinct as were the conditions with when I had this conversation with Officer Reagan two years ago."

Eddie's head snapped up, "Say what Sarge?"

Renzulli looked back at Eddie confused, "Reagan didn't tell you."

Eddie waited a beat, "Tell me what?" she asked a little too forcefully.

"When that knucklehead put hands on you in that domestic and Reagan went after him like there was no tomorrow, I told him that if I even got a whiff of anything romantic happenin between the two of you I would send one of you to a different precinct."

Eddie scoffed and shook her head with anger.

"You're dismissed Janko. Get back to work."

Eddie pinched the bridge of her nose and unenthusiastically replied with, "Yes sir."

After her work day was finished, she quickly changed and went to meet the landlord for the apartment. Eddie liked the place, it was a good price and it was near work however the landlord needed an answer by the next day. Eddie was starting to get fed up with all the deadlines she was getting. After the meeting she went back to Jamie's apartment, letting herself in with the key and what she saw before her, surprised and hurt the hell out of Eddie. Jamie had his back to Eddie and Dana had his head in her hands and was kissing him. Eddie then closed the door with a slight bang, breaking the two apart. As soon as Jamie saw Eddie, he looked to Dana and back to her and before he could have his say Dana jumped in.

"Eddie, running into each other twice in one day, what are the odds?" Dana asked awkwardly as she looked between Eddie and Jamie. Jamie looking at Eddie and Eddie looking away with a cold expression.

When Eddie didn't answer Dana asked, "Are you two living together?"

As Jamie said, "Yes," Eddie said, "No," Jamie couldn't help the flash of hurt that came across his face.

"My apartment building burnt down about a month ago and I've just been stayin here until I get back on my feet." Eddie then looked between Dana and Jamie and couldn't take it anymore closing her eyes and nodding, "You know what, don't stop on account of me, I'm just gonna, well I'm gonna go," As Eddie said this she opened the door, rushing out.

Before she got to the end of the hall, Jamie caught up with her, stepping in front of her to block her path, "Eddie, that wasn't what it looked like."

"Well, it looked pretty clear from where I was standin Reagan." Eddie said as she tried to side step Jamie.

"She kissed me."

Eddie laughed with sarcasm, "I could see that."

Jamie was about to respond when Eddie caught Jamie off, "You know what, we've been kiddin ourselves Jamie with what we've been doing. I mean in all honestly, what have we been doing?"

Jamie sighed and looked down as Eddie continued with, "We're cops Jamie, it should be all or nothing and I don't think that you're ready for that, I know that I'm not ready for that."

"So what are you sayin?"

"I'm sayin that maybe Dana's come back in your life now as a sign that, I'm not the right fit for you."

"Eddie…." Jamie was about to dispute when Eddie cut him off.

"I'm not the girl next door type Reagan, probably the reason why I'm a serial dater because at end of tour I don't take the bullet proof vest off, I keep it on cause it's the only way I know how not to get hurt."

Jamie looked to Eddie not knowing what to say, "Come to think of it, I'm not the family type either so if you ever invited me to one of those famous Reagan family dinners, I wouldn't fit there either."

"And Dana would?" Jamie asked with a bit of bite in his tone.

Eddie waited a beat before saying, "You made a choice two years ago, and I'm making one now." Eddie side stepped Jamie, this time successfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jamie asked annoyed as he turned.

Eddie walked backwards slowly and said clearly, "Ask Renzulli." She then turned and left as realisation hit Jamie what Eddie meant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Writer's block is starting to clear. Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you all like this new post! Sorry it's taken so long._

Jamie walked back to his apartment where he found Dana standing awkwardly in his living room. As soon as Dana saw Jamie she instantly spoke up, "Jamie, I'm so sorry. I wanted to surprise you and I uh… well I…." Dana was struggling to push through her own embarrassment however continued with, "If I had known beforehand that you and Eddie were…..well that you two were now a couple I would never have shown up on your door step like I did."

Jamie nodded and replied quietly with, "I know."

Dana sighed in relief and then asked as she pushed some hair behind her ear, "So, how long have you two been together?"

Jamie chuckled lightly without humour, "We weren't, well not officially."

Dana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I..I don't understand."

Jamie smiled softly, "Line forms behind me in that department."

Dana continued to look onto Jamie, waiting patiently for him to explain.

Jamie sighed and shrugged his shoulders lightly, "It was just casual, we weren't taking it very seriously, if we were I would've requested a new partner but I guess I just wanted…"

"The best of both worlds," Dana finished for him with a small smile.

Jamie smiled back, "Yeah, something like that." Jamie then looked down.

Dana nodded back and asked with concern, "Are you ok Jamie?"

Jamie waited a beat and replied with, "Yeah, besides the fact that Eddie has been the biggest pain in my side since Renzulli assigned her to me three years ago. Eddie has complicated my life in ways I never knew were even possible. She's a one-woman force of nature, a woman who never lets me get a word in, which is probably the reason why she's not here right now because she wouldn't let me get a word in edge wise to explain what she saw. She's highly opinionated and eats more than my brother Danny which trust me, says somethin. I can't believe I thought we could ever make this work. I think the only thing that we have in common is that, we're both cops, her loud and fiery personality just.."

Dana stepped forward and finished Jamie's sentence with, "Compliments your quiet and reserved personality like a hand in a glove as far as I can see."

Jamie's mouth dropped a little as he furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about what Dana had just said. Jamie then brushed his brow and sighed, "Sorry, Eddie just makes me a little crazy sometimes."

Dana smiled, "I can see that…. So are you just going to let her go?"

Jamie looked at Dana questioningly as she looked back at him with a knowing look, "I knew the moment I met Eddie that you two would end up together, one way or another. However, the one thing I didn't expect was that you would end up falling in love with her."

Dana left soon after with a well wished 'good luck', leaving Jamie to think about everything. Finally, when his mind was made up he headed to the place he knew Eddie would be, Sullivan's bar.

Jamie walked into the bar and was confronted with loud music and even louder cops as he looked over and through the see of people in search of Eddie. He finally spotted her at the bar, sitting on a stool staring at her drink. Jamie walked up to her and stood next to her, waiting for her to notice him. Eddie eventually did a double take and rolled her eyes, "I'm not in the mood for this Reagan, leave me alone," Eddie then took a pull form her beer.

"Can we talk?" Jamie asked in a frustrated tone that said 'I'm not taking no for an answer.'

"Well as you can see, I'm busy." Eddie replied avoiding his gaze.

Jamie scoffed, "Doin what exactly?"

"It's a bar Jamie, 2 to 1, I'm busy drinking."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "All I need is a minute, outside."

Eddie closed her eyes and waited a beat, she then stood up facing Jamie square on, "Fine but just for a minute." Eddie then proceeded to make her way through the crowd with Jamie close behind her.

Once outside, Eddie folded her arms across her chest as she waited for Jamie to say what he needed to say, "I've had a lot of time to think since you stormed off Eddie and it only just hit me that you know that what you saw was nothing more than a misunderstanding and you know that I don't have any intention of startin anything up with Dana."

"Do I now?" Eddie replied sarcastically.

Jamie wasn't fazed, responding with a sincere, "Yeah, I think the reason you stormed off was because of what Renzulli told you."

Eddie looked at Jamie and sighed when he wasn't backing down from knowing he was on the right track, "Ok, fine I might've overreacted."

"You think?"

Eddie frowned in anger, "Hey! I know that what I saw was a misunderstanding Jamie but it wasn't exactly easy seeing another woman kiss you, a woman like Dana who I know you have a lot of history with, you know with the whole lawyer thing you two got goin on."

Jamie waited a beat and gave her a knowing smile, "Yeah, well not as much history as what I have with you and the cop thing we've got goin on."

"Really?"

"Really," Jamie confirmed. "Now that we've got that out of the way, let me explain why I made the choice that I did two years ago."

Eddie waited a beat and replied with, "I'm listening."

"It was another time in our partnership, one where I knew that I had some sort of feelings toward you but valued our partnership and friendship more than risking a thing that might or might not have worked out. Back then I was given an ultimatum by Renzulli and I chose with what I knew and felt at the time."

Eddie was intently listening and eventually nodded with understanding, "And now?"

"Now, I know exactly how I feel and what I want to do."

Eddie took in a breath and let it out, "Which is?" She asked with worry.

Jamie smiled, "Remember a month ago when you blurted out that spending all this time together over the last three years had made you fall in love with me."

Eddie brushed her brow in embarrassment, "You had to bring that up again, didn't you Reagan."

"Yeah, actually I did so that it would make sense when I say, I love you too Eddie."

Eddie dropped her hand and slowly looked up at Jamie, speechless as to what to say next.

Jamie laughed, "If I knew that tellin you that I love you would have stopped you from mouthin off so much, I would've said it a long time ago."

Eddie closed her eyes briefly, replying with a quick, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little surprised."

Jamie shrugged lightly, "I'm not."

Eddie frowned.

"I think deep down underneath my bullet proof vest, I knew exactly how I felt about you, I was just too scared to pursue it."

Eddie smiled softly as she put her hands into her jeans pockets, "So, what happens now? It's not exactly going to be easy to just go from what we were to what we're trying to be Reagan."

Jamie extended his right hand for Eddie to hold with her left, "We take it a day at a time."

Eddie looked down as Jamie frowned at her reaction.

"There's something else Jamie."

"What is it?"

"Renzulli knows about us."

Jamie let go of Eddie's hand and nervously responded with, "How does he know?"

"He saw us kissing on our day off."

Jamie closed his eyes as he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, "That is so not how I wanted him to find out." Jamie then looked at Eddie, "How bad is it? Is he goin to transfer one of us out?"

Eddie shook her head, "No, after he told me about the ultimatum he had given you, he then gave the same one to me."

Jamie's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh, well that's somethin I guess."

Eddie nodded as she rolled her lips nervously.

Jamie waited a beat before asking, "So, you know where I stand." Eddie nodded. "Where do you stand with us?"

Eddie smiled sheepishly as she looked down and then back up at Jamie and as she tucked some loose hair behind her ear, as she responded with, "I honestly don't know what the future holds for us Reagan, if this will work out, but if you're willing to give it a real shot, so am I."

Jamie smiled his million dollar smile at that which reflected in Eddie as she finished with, "I love you and I want to be with you Jamie."

Jamie waited a beat with a smile dancing on his lips before replying back with, "Right back at you Janko." Jamie said as he leaned in, giving Eddie a few small, quick kisses on the lips before embracing her in a tight hug.


End file.
